Set-top-box devices have provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs and services. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box.
However, certain set-top-box devices, such as legacy set-top-box devices, have limited resources and, consequently, limited functionality. For example, certain legacy set-top-box devices lack sufficient memory resources to run a full web browser application and/or sufficient processing capacity to interpret Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”) code. Accordingly, such set-top-box devices are unable to provide traditional web browsing functionality to users. In addition, costs and/or logistics associated with replacing or upgrading such set-top-box devices may be prohibitive.